<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a moment away by hanorganaas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661937">a moment away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas'>hanorganaas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Missing Scene, Outdoor Sex, Playful Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Endor Han and Leia slip away to spend a few playful moments together in private.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hanleia Holiday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a moment away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/gifts">Contrivedcoincidence6 (Spooky66)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Year Contrivedcoincidence66! I had the great pleasure of being your gifter for the Hanleia holiday exchange! It was honestly fun to get out of my comfort zone and write a non role swapped Leia.</p><p>I hope you enjoy your fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! And hopefully we can be friends and chat further in the future you seem like a cool person!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han was surprised he had not fainted yet at the sight of Leia’s appearance. It wasn’t the dress. He often saw her in an array of elegant gowns from the white dress she wore when they first met on the Death Star to the Bespin fatigues that were provided to her. It wasn’t the lack of makeup either. On their 40 day trip to Bespin, she barely wore any and Han came to the conclusion she had the face that was both beautiful with or without makeup.</p><p>It was the hair. Never before had Han seen Leia with her hair down. It was either up in some sort of bun, sometimes one on it's own, other times the double buns that looked like they could double for earmuffs; other times she had them up in braids. It was a status thing, Leia explained during one of their pillow talks during the forty day trip. The more elegant and braided their hair was braided, the higher on the social chain their braid wearer was. But never once in the four years he had known her was it ever down.</p><p>He had seen her naked. But nope, he had never seen her hair down. Hells, it. was kriffing beautiful and it set off an unexplained primal desire at the pit of his stomach. </p><p>It was long. It flowed down Leia’s shoulders and settled at her waist. It was soft. Han couldn’t help but twist his long fingers in the strands. </p><p>Even now as they sat alone in the flowery meadow they had found on Endor, lips colliding, he unconsciously felt his fingers exploring unexplored territory of soft flowing hair. Leia decided to take a break from devouring his lips and move to place a succession of kisses down his jawline and down the side of his neck.</p><p>Stars, she knew how to push his buttons. When Leia’s soft lips touched the hollow of his throat, the one spot that often drove him mad, Han moaned his fingers twisted in her hair.</p><p>“Stop it, hotshot,” Leia whispered against his skin, “You’re going to make my hair knotty and it's a challenge to brush.”</p><p>A small smile formed on his features. Han twisted strands of hair around the circumference of his thumb and index finger. He liked pushing her buttons too.</p><p>“Make me,” he teased. </p><p>Suddenly, Han felt his body fall backwards amongst the grass and flowers. Leia’s small and powerful hands tightened around his wrists as she sat astride in his lap.She leaned forward, her hair blanketing over his shoulders.</p><p>For a second, Han transported himself back to the Falcon. The first time they kissed. The two of them alone in the engine room, after years of denying her feelings, Leia finally let the walls she built up from the loss of her planet. He remembered how electric the feeling felt the first time they touched. </p><p>The tables had turned. Back then he had the upper hand. Now, with him pinned to the ground and her lips merely a breath away, Leia had the upper hand. He liked it that way. Han trusted her enough to relinquish all the control he preferred to have to her.</p><p>Han smiled. He wondered if Leia was this breathless back then as he was now.</p><p>Their lips touched. It was the way he always loved to kiss her. Slow and hot. He liked the way time had stood still, like they didn’t have to worry about the threat that lurked in the darkest corners of the galaxy. </p><p>Han scrunched his face. He was so focused on this stolen moment with the woman he loved he forgot that they were here, on another mission.</p><p>“Hey,” He said, “I don’t think this is the place to do this….aren’t you worry one of the fuzzy things is going to find us.”</p><p>Leia lifted her head. Han already missed the taste of her lips against his but her mouth was quickly replaced with the tip of her finger. For a moment, he was almost tempted to take it in his mouth. But instead he decided to meet her gaze. </p><p>There was a mischievous glint in Leia’s eyes. Han had seen it before. He seen it every time they were about to make love those forty days to Bespin. He knew exactly what it meant. But what surprised him was that...she was usually a reserved person, showing public displays of affection - especially sexual ones, was not her style. The possiblity of having sex in the woods was not something she would even think about. </p><p>“Yeah,” Leia said, “But we didn’t get our reunion on the Falcon like we wanted. And I waited a long time to have a moment like this again.”</p><p>Han didn’t dwell on the fact that she was that optimistic that there was 100% odds of getting out of this death trap alive. Then again, after all the scenarios Han had been through where he should have died and made it out, he shouldn’t question it….no.  It was the fact that after he was frozen in carbonite, Leia had to wait one long damn year before holding him again.</p><p>Han was lucky. He didn’t have time to miss her. Going into carbon freeze was like falling asleep. He just remembered slipping into darkness, and having the reoccurring dream he had since meeting her;  where he’d walk into the navigation chamber of the Falcon, only to find Leia in her nude glory sitting in his captain’s chair. And just like every time he had this dream, he would make his way towards her, mouth watering inches away from touching her skin. The moment when his fingers were a millimeter away from her just like in the dream, he woke up in Leia’s arms. It felt like seconds for him.</p><p>But for Leia, she was not so lucky. She  had to wait for him for one tear. For one year she tucked herself into bed and was frighteningly aware of the empty space next to her. For one year, she cried herself to sleep. For one year, she saw Han in her dreams for a brief moment, only to wake up and have him gone. For one year, she watched couples have their affectionate moments and had the painful reminder that he wasn’t here. 365 days of loneliness and mental torture, longing for the man she loved. Han didn’t think he could endure that type of hell. </p><p>Han pushed down that pang of guilt at the thought. That was over now. He was here. And yes, between Han still stumbling around slightly blind and the embarrassing incident where the metal bikini Jabba forced her in was locked on her body and tools were needed to get it off, they didn’t have the proper reunion they wanted.</p><p>It was now or they would have to wait again, however long that would be.</p><p>He wouldn’t make her wait any longer. </p><p>With his hands still pinned to the ground, he lifted his head so their lips could collide once again. He could feel Leia’s hands move from his wrists. But being in Leia’s embrace was the most relaxed he had been all day so for a moment he just left them there, in the grass. </p><p>Her hands made a slow trip down his body. They started at his temples down his jaw. His eyes fluttered closed as they traced his scar on his chin. Leia loved that scar, she said it added to his beauty and allure. Then her hands moved to his neck. They lingered there, for a minute, playing with the hollow of his throat (the spot that drove him wild). It was then he realized what she was doing, reacquainting herself with his body.</p><p>He kind of liked that, even he felt himself starting to harden with lust, and Leia was taking a slow path to the center of his desire. </p><p>Han’s breath started to quicken when Leia’s hands moved from playing with his throat to begin to open the buttons of his shirt. The warm air of the star that illuminated the forest moon and Leia’s soft fingers tracing non distinct patterns on his torso felt good on his skin. He looked up at Leia and a smirk formed on his face.</p><p>Han decided Leia looked good in this outfit, but she would also look good without it. Finally lifting his hands that were resting boneless amongst the grass and flowers of the meadow, he reached behind to undo the straps of her dress. The knots were easy to unravel. </p><p>Leia pulled back just for a moment to pull off the gown that was provided by the Ewoks. Han licked his lips as she lifted it off her head and threw it to the ground. She stripped down to her bra and underwear. It was the rebel standard, a classic grey that was there to get the job done. Somehow, Leia still managed to make that absolutely sexy as well.</p><p>Han began to busy himself by tracing circles on her navel. He knew this was one of her favorite displays of affection. He watched as Leia’s lips curled into a smile and she started to move her hands down to the waistline of his pants.</p><p>He could feel his mouth watering when the warm air of the moon between his thighs. His hardness throbbing with desperate want, no a need to be inside her. </p><p>The moment their bodies intertwined, Han rested his head among the grass. His eyes fluttered closed.  He wanted nothing more to scream in ecstasy because of how good it felt when she moved against him. But he remembered that they weren’t alone, he could scream loud enough to alert the fuzzy little creatures that inhabited the moon, or worse Chewie….poor Wookie had seen enough. So he grazed his teeth on his bottom lip.</p><p>Leia’s lips attached to his neck again as she moved quickly and without abandon. Han could hear her moan gently into his skin. Depending on the day and how intense their love making was, surprisingly Leia could be a screamer. And Han was pretty sure this would be one of the days where she would be loud.</p><p>Han knew how good this felt for her. Leia waited for a year, wanting and craving to feel him inside her, Leia finally had what she needed. It probably was both beautiful and at the same time intense after all that time waiting. And despite the wait, it didn’t seem as long for him. The feeling of being inside her was so damn beautiful.</p><p>Han felt safe there. It was the place he was long seeking to belong to and had finally found. There, nothing could hurt him. There, he could pretend there were no wars to fight, no threats that loomed in the darkness. There, everything stopped and it was just the two of them. He loved it here and it was a place he liked to travel often.</p><p>He felt himself reaching close to the edge. Han moved his fingers between their bodies to stroke her clit. He took delight in the sound Leia made at the gesture.</p><p>Moments later, almost perfectly in sync they came together. </p><p>Leia rolled off him to catch her breath. Han pulled her close, moving his fingers up and down her spine. </p><p>“Do you think they heard us?” Leia asked.</p><p>“Nope,” Han answered between breaths. “They would have been with their little spears by now.”</p><p>She lifted her head and turned towards him.</p><p>“Maybe we should get going. Before someone DOES find us in this compromising position.” </p><p>“Nah….you know how much Threepio likes to talk way too much.”</p><p>A small smile grazed Leia’s lips as she buried her head back into his shoulder. Han made a deep sigh and looked up towards the bright blue sky. The war would still be there tomorrow, might as well take a moment to enjoy the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am hoping to write more One Shots please feel free to send me prompts of the Hanleia Flair on Tumblr at</p><p>http://melindamaay.co.vu/ask</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>